The Sky's Guidance
by The Mouse Maestro
Summary: Reborn has left on a journey far away from here,where no one can follow:Death.Or is he...? Read and review please :D


The Sky's Guidance

The Vongola mansion was eerily quiet that day. There were no explosions, shouting (of "_EXTREME!_" and "_Tenth, are you alright?_" ), weird laughter that would oddly sound like "_Kufufu_…", or even gunshots. There was no crying (" _Tolerate…!")_, or sounds of the usual Vongola pandemonium.

The new servants in the mansion were relieved that they would finally have a quiet day at work. They had never felt such peace since they arrived the other day. On the other hand, the older servants found it unnerving and unnatural; Vongola wasn't Vongola without their hectic members.

Instead of being in the mansion, the renowned guardians of 10th Generation Vongola were attending a funeral. It was one of tranquil silence, as if the world itself were waiting for Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, to speak. He stood solitary in front of a gravestone:

Reborn

The Sun Arcobaleno

World's Greatest Hitman

Tutor of Tsunayoshi Sawada

And Dino Cavallone

May he rest in peace

Tsuna smiled at the gravestone, as he read the inscription aloud. Reborn had taught him so much, even though his tutor did so in a Spartan-like way. He will forever be grateful to Reborn for his teachings (though he didn't think that way when he was younger).

"We are all gathered here to say a final goodbye to our good companion, Reborn," Tsuna started, and paused to wipe his eyes. Something always seemed to get stuck in there and make his eyes watery, ever since Reborn's death.

"Many of us have been through many challenges, and share a strong friendship. Most of us met and became friends only because Reborn was there. That led to becoming the 10th generation guardians of Vongola, and the family itself." Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian and the forever loyal right hand man of Decimo, looked up from his stare-off with the ground. He scrunched up his face in a failed attempt to stop the tears from rolling down his face. Gokudera remembered that fateful day….

"_Eh?", the future Mafia boss exclaimed," You two know each other?", Smokin' Bomb Hayato had just attempted to kill Tsuna, but was saved by Reborn. The baby was wearing his infamous suit and fedora."Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy." _

_A look of horror dawned on young Tsuna's face "So this guy's in the mafia?"_

After that, Gokudera proceeded to eliminate the 10th boss candidate, only to be saved by him (from his own stick of dynamite). Years later, Gokudera wondered if he would've ever been able to meet his beloved Tenth and ( he reluctantly admits) his new friends without Reborn there.

Gokudera closed his eyes and slowly smiled. _"Reborn…thank you."_

Tsuna went on with his speech, noticing his right hand man's reaction. The memories of their first meeting also came up in his mind as he was writing the speech. Although he didn't really like some mafia guy following him 24/7, Tsuna quickly warmed up to him, and have been good friends ever since. Ah, Reborn and his meddling.

"When we were all stuck in the future, I had lost hope. Everyone just wanted to go back home, and I-", Tsuna broke off at this part, only to wipe his eyes again, and continue. "Reborn…he gave me encouragement in his own way, and him being there…it reassured me, and I knew everything would be okay."

Kyoko and Haru were freely letting their tears out. They were in that future fiasco too, after all. The two friends knew what Tsuna meant; there was always something…different about Reborn compared to other infants. Kyoko and Haru weren't as oblivious as they seemed. Therefore, they, too, felt reassured everything would be fine since Reborn was there. After all, he _was_ the world's greatest hitman.

Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed; the speech was almost over." Reborn will always be a welcomed ally and friend to Vongola, even in death." Dino Cavallone, Decimo of the Cavallone family, spoke at this point. "For the Cavallone family as well, little bro. Let's not forget, he was _my_ tutor too, and he gave me Enzio…ha ha!" Tsuna gave a soft smile to his adoptive brother. He thought it was nice of Dino to try and lighten the mood in the graveyard. This brotherly moment was interrupted as Tsuna and Dino simultaneously dodged three bullets that whizzed by. Tsuna immediately turned to his two illusionists.

"Mukuro, Chrome! Didn't you set up your illusions to fend out any assassins or outsiders? ", their boss demanded. Chrome blushed with embarrassment." Sorry, Bossu…but this person was strong enough to break through our illusions." Mukuro smirked, but it was a bit forced as he explained, "The illusionary demons and flames were fended off with ease. It seems the one responsible for that and the bullets from before is headed our way.

Tsuna tensed, and lit up his dying will flames on reflex, while taking out his gloves and Natsu. Hibari Kyoya (cloud guardian ) smirked, and drew out his tonfas covered in purple flames. Gokudera prepared his Sistema C.A.I, ready to protect anyone from upcoming attacks. Takeshi Yamamoto (rain guardian) casually drew out his sword, yet his eyes were sharp and narrowed, ready for anything. Ryohei Sasagawa (sun guardian) took his usual fighting stance, and let out a battle cry of "EXTREME!" Lambo Bovino (lightning guardian) let his lightning run freely through his horns, giving out a fearful aura. Chrome twirled her trident in anticipation, while Mukuro switched his right eye's kanji to one.

They were truly a fearsome group of fighters, the Vongola 10th generation. And what they were faced with was…laughter.

Everyone gasped as Reborn stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. The Vongola Decimo immediately started tearing up. "Reborn…you're…_alive_?" That question was met with a kick in the face. How nostalgic. "Dame -Tsuna. I'm gone for a couple of weeks, and you set up a _funeral_ for me? Is that what you do to all the subordinates you heave? I thought I taught you better than that. "Reborn glared at his ex-student who was now on the floor.

Unlike years earlier, Tsuna doesn't cower, but instead glares back at Reborn. Tsuna had gotten used to those intimidating glares. "You were gone on an ASSASINATION MISSION I had assigned for you! We thought you got killed by your own assignment, after you hadn't contacted us at the usual time!" This earned Tsuna another kick from Reborn, which, ironically, made his body slam into Reborn's gravestone.

"I'm the world's greatest hitman; I don't get eliminated by my own target. Also, I decided I really deserved a vacation after doing so much work. Do you know how hard that man was to track down? "Everyone could only stare at Reborn. _Vacation? After we were so damn depressed about your "DEATH"?_

The guardians and Vongola Decimo glanced at each other, conveying messages through eye contact. All the guardians then proceeded to give death glares at their new enemy. Even Reborn had to be a bit unnerved by this. Reborn nervously looked back at Tsuna for help, only to hear him mumbling about revenge. Great.

"We're ready when you are, Tenth."

"Got it, Gokudera. Everyone…ATTACK!"

And at that moment, Reborn couldn't help but think….maybe he should've stayed dead.

_. _


End file.
